Don't tell me your name
by Miette Halia
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, jeune étudiant, vient d'être admis à l'Université la plus prisée au Monde; La World Academy. Il s'agit d'un établissement très spécial où chaque élève représente une Nation, afin d'étudier tout en conservant son anonymat. Mais il va vite se retrouver entre deux camps ennemis qui s'opposeront sauvagement afin de défendre leurs intérêts... GerIta, PruHunAus, FrUkUs.


_**« Don't tell me your name. »**_

_**Résumé : Feliciano Vargas, jeune étudiant, vient d'être admis à l'Université la plus prisée au Monde; La World Academy. Il s'agit d'un établissement très spécial où chaque élève représente une Nation, afin d'étudier tout en conservant son anonymat. Mais le jeune Italien va vite se retrouver entre deux camps ennemis qui s'opposeront sauvagement afin de défendre leurs intérêts... Quittes à mettre l'école à feu et à sang. GerIta, PruHunAus, FrUkUs.**_

**Rating : T**

**Pairings : GerIta (Allemagne x Italie), PruHunAus (Prusse x Hongrie x Autriche), FrUkUs (France x Angleterre x Amérique). Les deux derniers ''couples'' sont des triangles amoureux, pour préciser, il n'y aura pas de threesome XD**

**Hello, Hello tout le monde ! Me voici de retour pour vous présenter une nouvelle fiction qui me trottais dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et dont j'ai retrouvé le début écrit dans un vieux cahier. Le début me semblait plutôt bien écrit (pour une fois que je pense ça d'un truc venant de moi, tiens XD) et m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite, ce que j'ai fais. Je ne sais pas vraiment où cette histoire va mener, mais c'est justement ça qui me plaît dans cette nouvelle fiction, un peu d'improvisation ne fait pas de mal. ^^**

**Je crois que c'est l'une des premières fictions de ce genre sur le fandom français d'Hetalia, il ne me semble pas avoir vu une fic (à plusieurs chapitres à en tout cas) sur Hetalia Gakuen. Du coup, je me suis lancée, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! :DD**

**Dans les chapitres à venir, je préfère prévenir à l'avance, il risque d'y avoir du langage violent, et sans doute un peu de sang... Rien de bien choquant, mais voilà, sait-on jamais, au cas-où vous vous attendiez à un truc tout mignon tout rose. XD**

**J'ai fais de mon mieux pour essayer de respecter le caractère des personnages, et de créer un univers particulier autour du système du nom des protagonistes. Ce que j'ai toujours trouvé bizarre dans Hetalia Gakuen, c'est que les personnages sont des élèves, certes, mais ont conservés le nom de leur Pays, qu'ils représentent. Ca m'avait semblé plus logique qu'ils aient leurs noms humains, et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire une fiction basée là-dessus, j'espère que ça vous semblera pas trop tordu... *Court se cacher***

**Sur ce, j'arrête de vous saouler avec mon blabla, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

La World Académie est une école très prisée où seuls les meilleurs élèves sont acceptés. L'établissement a obtenu le titre de la meilleure école au niveau mondial, et des étudiants du Monde Entier tentent d'y entrer.

Dans cette école, un élève par Pays y est accepté. Chaque étudiant est assigné pour représenter son sa Nation, afin de conserver son anonymat, la grande majorité des élèves venant d'une famille aisée. Leur statut leur permet de pouvoir créer de bonnes relations avec leurs camarades de classe, puisqu'aucun ne sait qui est la personne en face d'eux, ni de quelle famille il est issu. Il a été prouvé que, dans un établissement avec une bonne entente entre les étudiants, le taux de réussite est 3 fois supérieur à la normale. L'académie a choisi ce mode d'institution pour obtenir les meilleurs notes possibles auprès de ses élèves, et jusqu'à présent, les résultats ne sont plus à prouver. Chaque Pays peut prendre sous son aile un camarade en difficulté et peut alors avoir plusieurs colonies si elle le désire. Si c'est le cas, on nomme alors ce pays comme délégué du conseil des élèves, son but étant d'aider les nouveaux venus qui ont du mal à démarrer dans l'établissement et peuvent les suivre tout au long de leur scolarité.

De plus, chaque élève est assigné dans une classe en fonction de sa spécialité. Les classes se divisent en plusieurs catégories : tout d'abord le classement par Pays. Un bâtiment est assigné aux Pays Européens, Asiatiques, Nordiques, Baltes, Arabes, Africains et enfin aux îles et micros nations. Chaque catégorie se divise en spécialités, qui formeront les différentes classes : artistiques, scientifiques, manuelles, économiques, politiques, juridiques, médicales et sociales. Il y a également des options facultatives que les élèves peuvent choisir à leur convenance.

Mais malgré son apparence d'établissement modèle, la World Academy est empreinte de beaucoup de mystère... En effet, d'après certaines rumeurs, une dizaine d'étudiants disparaissent chaque année, sans laisser aucune traces. Tous ceux qui ont disparus jusqu'alors n'ont jamais été retrouvés et plus personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux.

Plusieurs rumeurs laisseraient à penser qu'il s'agirait de règlements de compte entre élèves, car, malgré l'entente cordiale installée dans l'établissement, la notion de concurrence y reste fortement imprégnée... Et le fait que l'établissement tente d'étouffer l'affaire au lieu de la résoudre paraît suspect aux yeux de beaucoup.

C'est durant cette année scolaire que la World Academy connaîtra un horrible drame... Et sera rayée de la carte à jamais.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_2 Septembre 20XX 8h05 - World Academy._

En ce jour ensoleillé de rentrée scolaire, les nouveaux élèves de la World Academy prenaient place dans leurs salles de classe respectives. Les couloirs ambres se vidèrent rapidement, et bientôt, seuls quelques étudiants perdus cherchaient le numéro de la salle où ils étaient assignés. Certains, complètement paniqués, couraient dans les couloirs en s'apercevant que leur classe se trouvait à l'autre bout du bâtiment. C'était le cas d'un nouvel étudiant du nom de Feliciano Vargas, excellant en littérature et dans les matières artistiques, courant à en perdre haleine dans les halls vides de la World Academy.

-«Aaaah, c'est pas vrai ! C'est le jour de la rentrée et je suis en retaaard ! Tout le monde aura une mauvaise opinion de moi dès le premier jour, veee ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas mis mon réveil à sonner ? Idiot Feliciano, idiot, idiot, idiooot !»

L'Italien courait en ligne droite jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il aurait dû y être depuis 7H50, il allait se faire tuer, c'était certain. Par le directeur, et par son professeur. Il avait fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du bâtiment des femmes de ménage et des hommes de mains. Le jeune homme avait donc fait demi-tour à toute allure et, en passant, avait failli récolter une crise cardiaque quand il crut percuter un gardien. Lorsque celui-ci lui expliqua que le bureau du directeur était 2 étages plus haut, le pauvre Feliciano soupira avant de partir en quatrième vitesse dans les escaliers. Une fois arrivé au bon étage, et évitant agilement une plante verte au passage, il redoubla de vitesse. Il était 8H12 maintenant. Heureusement qu'il était habitué à courir ! Enfin, ça, c'était parce qu'il était toujours en retard. Au final, le saut d'obstacles, il n'avait pas besoin d'en pratiquer à l'école, il connaissait déjà ! Par contre, la partie atterrissage était sérieusement à revoir... Quelle idée de mettre des plantes et des photocopieuses dans le chemin des gens, aussi ! Feliciano avait finit par remarquer que, quand on était pressé, l'endroit à atteindre paraissait beaucoup plus loin. Ca devait être fait exprès pour énerver les gens, ça. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le bureau du directeur, il remit ses vêtements en place et arrangea sa coiffure. Prendre un air sérieux et s'excuser sans trop en rajouter, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tenter d'arranger les pots cassés auprès du directeur de l'école la plus prestigieuse au Monde. « Ca allait le faire. Oui... Calme... » Pensa t-il, inspirant un coup. Au moment où il allait toquer à la porte, une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui lui fit faire un bond phénoménal. Il s'attendait à voir un surveillant à l'air sévère le réprimander de sa cavalcade dans les couloirs, mais il fut agréablement surpris en voyant une jeune femme blonde à l'air doux. Il mit sa main sur sa poitrine, son cœur semblant prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique, et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-« V-vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-« Ah, excuses-moi ! Ce n'était pas voulu. »

Il hocha la tête.

-« Pas grave. » Le brun lui offrit un sourire resplendissant, qu'elle lui rendit. « Oh euh, au fait, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? » Il la fixa en se balançant sur un pied, c'était une sale manie qu'il avait quand il était stressé. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait une poitrine assez... Imposante, le pauvre Feliciano s'arrêta net de bouger et fit un effort surhumain pour continuer à la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune femme semblait l'avoir remarqué, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle reprit la parole :

-« Tu voulais voir le directeur j'imagine. Tu es nouveau ici, c'est ça ? »

-« Oui, oui, c'est ça. Et je suis en retard... Vraiment désolé... » Il baissa la tête, peu fier de lui. Comme excuse, on avait vu mieux, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il fut capable de sortir sur le moment. Elle le regarda d'un air compatissant, et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave. Ca arrive les réveils en retard ! Au fait, le directeur est absent ce matin, il a eu un empêchement. Donc c'est moi qui vais te donner tes papiers et t'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. Suis-moi ! »

Il acquiesça et l'accompagna alors dans son bureau. Quand il y entra, il était 8H15 et quand il en ressortit... 8H26. Pendant 10 minutes, la jeune femme s'était mise à lui parler de son premier jour de travail à la World Academy, comment elle avait eut du mal à s'intégrer auprès de ses collègues masculins, n'osant pas leur parler, de peur qu'ils ne fassent que mater ses seins. Quand elle lui remis, _enfin_, ses papiers et lui donna le numéro de sa salle, il resta une bonne poignée de secondes à la regarder tout en hochant la tête. Venait-elle de l'appeler « Italie » ? Bah, ça devait être son imagination. Il rangea ses feuilles dans son sac continuant d'acquiescer aux paroles de la jeune femme, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de fixer sa poitrine depuis... Bien trop longtemps. Évidemment, il n'avait écouté que la moitié de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, lui étant bien plus occupé à une autre activité. Honteux et gêné, Feliciano rougit fortement en se répandant en excuses, puis sortit en courant pour se précipiter vers le Bâtiment E, celui des élèves venant des Pays Européens. C'était maintenant que ça allait se compliquer. Il savait qu'il était en E, mais en quelle salle était-il, déjà ? Le brun enfourchait les marches avec rapidité, et lorsqu'il arriva au deuxième étage, il commença à paniquer. Il lisait par coups d'oeil furtifs les numéros des salles, sans savoir dans laquelle il était. N'était-il pas en E130 ? A moins que ce ne soit en E230... L'italien s'insulta mentalement de tous les noms, lui et sa fichue mémoire de poisson rouge... Il aurait dû être plus attentif tout-à-l'heure... Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était pressé et qu'il n'avait entendu que d'une oreille ! Bon, il y avait aussi pour _l'autre raison_, mais celle-là, Feliciano préférait l'oublier. Le brun fit un virage serré au détour d'un couloir et...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un jeune homme blond à la carrure imposante. Enfin, il fut coupé principalement par l'impact qui en suivit. Comme si le cliché universel du réveil en retard le jour de la rentrée ne suffisait pas, en plus de renverser l'étudiant et de se vautrer par terre, Feliciano emporta toutes les fiches et les livres de son compagnon d'infortune dans sa chute. Gé-nial. Le petit brun releva la tête tout en se massant le front, celui qu'il venait de percuter faisant de même, un air abasourdi sur le visage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits que l'italien s'aperçut du champ de bataille qu'il venait de commettre avec les fournitures du blond. Il s'étendit en excuses, tentant maladroitement d'aider l'autre étudiant à ramasser ses affaires.

-« Aaaah, désolé, vraiment, je suis désolé ! J'étais en retard, du coup j'ai paniqué et je me suis mis à courir pour trouver ma classe, mais comme je regardais pas vraiment où j'allais, je t'ai percuté et voilà le résultat... J'aurais dû faire plus attention, excuses-moooi... »

L'aryen eut vraiment du mal à comprendre quelque chose de cohérent dans le flot incessant des paroles du brun. En apercevant sa paire de lunettes miraculeusement sauve au sol, il la plaça sur son nez, tentant de se donner un air strict. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il finit par comprendre ce que l'autre venait de dire qu'il hocha la tête.

-« Calmes-toi, inutile de te mettre dans un état pareil. Tout le monde est stressé le jour de la rentrée, c'est normal. Et laisses-moi faire avec mes papiers, t'es en train de tout mélanger... » déclara t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Feliciano s'exécuta, rougissant légèrement en s'excusant une énième fois pour le bazar qu'il venait de commettre.

-« Vraiment désolé... A cause de moi, déjà que tu es en retard, tu vas l'être encore plus par ma faute ! Pour ton premier jour de cours en plus, vee ! » Il baissa la tête vers le tas de feuilles que le blond tentait de trier tout en fronçant un sourcil. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, un air d'incompréhension passant dans son regard bleu.

-« Hein ? Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, je ne suis pas en retard, je commence à 8H30. Ca sert à rien de t'inquiéter comme ça... Et, pour tout te dire, c'est ma seconde année ici, je suis délégué du conseil des élèves. Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour aider ceux qui viennent d'arriver et pour faire le tri dans les dossiers, rien de plus. Je n'étais pas obligé de venir, puisque normalement, c'est demain la rentrée pour moi. Mais bon, comme il faut des gens sérieux ici, je me suis porté volontaire pour venir. »

Il soupira en voyant la pagaille et décida finalement de tout prendre pour le ranger en vrac dans son sac. Il fera le tri plus tard...

-« Mais la prochaine fois, ne te presse pas comme tu viens de le faire... Règle numéro 3 de la World Academy ; ne jamais courir dans les couloirs. »

Un ange passa.

-« Enfin, cette règle semble avoir été zappée par à peu près tout le monde, alors j'imagine que c'est sans importance. »

Le blond prit son sac qui avait l'air près à craquer à tout instant, et le mis sur l'épaule.

-« Tu es dans quelle classe ? »

L'italien releva la tête, comme si il venait tout juste d'émerger.

-« Hein ? »

-« Ta classe. Que je t'aide à trouver le numéro de ta salle. C'est assez grand ici et on a vite fait de se perdre quand on est nouveau. Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. »

Les yeux du brun semblèrent s'illuminer et il bondit dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-« Ve ! Ca c'est super gentil, merci ! »

-« Hey, calmes-toi enfin ! »

Le blond sembla catastrophé et repoussa Feliciano, tentant de reprendre contenance en époussetant son uniforme.

-« Oups, désolé. » Il ne semblait pas l'être le moins du monde avec son large sourire.

-« Mon rôle est d'aider les nouveaux, c'est normal. Bon, quel Pays ? Quelle classe ? »

-« Je viens d'Italie ! Et je suis en spécialité Littérature ! Je crois que ma salle est en E130, mais je ne suis pas sûr... »

-« Bon, vu que tu viens d'un Pays Européen, tu es dans le bon bâtiment, c'est déjà ça. En spécialité littérature, hein ? » Il remonta ses lunettes et sembla réfléchir un instant. « La spécialité littérature est à l'étage supérieur. Ca doit être en E230, donc. Allez viens, et ne parle pas trop fort, je te rappelle qu'il y a des cours. »

-« Ok ! Je serai sage comme une image ! »

Les deux étudiants partirent donc vers l'étage supérieur. Feliciano remarqua en passant que les couloirs, en plus d'être grands, étaient très longs, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient sans fin. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la cage d'escaliers, le silence les ayant accompagné jusqu'ici, fut rompu par l'italien qui ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

-« Au fait, on s'est pas présenté ! Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Son camarade le toisa un instant, surprit. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux en posant ce genre de question ? Où est-ce que c'était pour le tester ?

-« Je... Te demande pardon ? »

-« Ben, ton nom ! Tes parents t'en ont bien donné un quand tu es né, non ? » Il rigola légèrement. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir été clair en posant sa question.

-« Oui, enfin... Je ne peux pas te le donner... » Il y eut un blanc. « Tu... Le directeur ne t'as pas dit ? »

-« Hein ? Le directeur ? Ah, mais, c'est la secrétaire qui m'a reçu, le directeur n'était pas là d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup écouté, j'étais pressé... Et j'étais plus occupé à... Non rien, oublies... » Il rougit légèrement. « Mais elle était mignonne en tout cas, vee. » Il se dandina légèrement tout en rougissant. L'autre étudiant se massa le front et soupira.

-« D'accord, je comprends mieux... »

-« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom au fait ? Il y a un problème avec les prénoms des gens ici ? Tout le monde en a un bizarre et pour ne pas qu'on se moque, on leur donne des pseudonymes comme... Je sais pas moi... Pasta 2000 ? C'est classe Pasta 2000, je paierai cher pour m'appeler comme ça ! » Il se mit à rire, tentant d'essuyer les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il savait que c'était stupide ce qu'il venait de dire, mais si ça se trouve, il n'avait qu'à moitié tort !

-« Très drôle, vraiment... Et si c'était le cas, personnellement, je préférerais encore garder mon nom plutôt que d'être affublé de ce pseudo, ce sera beaucoup moins ridicule... » Il se massa les tempes et laissa échapper un soupir, avant de prendre un air sérieux. « C'est une histoire assez compliquée en fait, mais dans cette école, on nous assigne comme nom celui de notre Pays. » Il laissa passer un blanc pour voir la réaction du brun. Celui-ci avait l'air perplexe.

-« Oh, c'est pour ça que la secrétaire m'a appelé Italie alors ? J'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, donc j'avais cru avoir mal entendu... »

-« C'est la raison pour laquelle il faut écouter quand on te parle, surtout si c'est ton premier jour dans un tout nouvel établissement... En tout cas, tu ne m'as pas l'air très renseigné sur l'école. Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Tu es venu en touriste ou quoi ? »

Le brun se gratta la tête et sourit timidement.

-« Ben, non mais... Je suis assez tête en l'air, donc j'ai dû oublié ce détail... Héhé... »

-« Seigneur... »

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de monter les escaliers, lentement. Feliciano ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi ce système de noms servait.

-« Mais... A quoi ça sert au juste, d'avoir un pseudonyme ? Pour ne pas se faire reconnaître ? »

-« C'est à peu près ça, oui. Tu te rappelles, tout-à-l'heure quand je t'ai parlé de la ''règle numéro 3'' qui est de ne pas courir dans les couloirs ? Et bien, les deux premières règles sont de ne pas donner notre véritable nom et de ne pas chercher à savoir celui des autres. C'est pour... Conserver notre anonymat, en quelque sorte. Plusieurs élèves viennent de famille riches, et ce système a été mis en place pour éviter toute sorte de discrimination ou de problèmes. C'est pour ça que je te conseille vivement de ne pas révéler ton nom, c'est très mal vu, surtout en ce moment. »

Le blond se retint d'ajouter un commentaire. Son camarade pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas très bien.

-« Comment ça, en ce moment ? Il y a eu des problèmes ? »

Le jeune homme à la musculature imposante s'arrêta et lança un regard appuyé à Feliciano.

-« Oublies ma dernière phrase, j'en ai trop dit, je ne suis pas sensé en parler. De toute manière, ça ne te concerne pas. Ne révèle pas ton nom et tout ira bien, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant la E230.

-« Bon, on y est. Je vais excuser ton retard auprès du prof, donc tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter. »

-« D'accord... Merci. »

Le blond frappa à la porte puis entra dans la salle de classe, l'Italien le suivant au pas. Le professeur, un homme d'environ 25 ans aux cheveux bruns coiffés élégamment, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, ordonna aux élèves de se lever. Feliciano fit quelques pas timides vers le tableau, n'osant pas regarder les élèves qui le fixaient. Il entendit quelques filles rigoler, et des garçons chuchoter entre eux. Le brun détourna les yeux vers son professeur et vers son camarade qui discutaient. L'instituteur opina du chef lorsque l'Allemand finit de lui parler et lança un regard amusé vers son nouvel étudiant.

-« Et bien, ne soyez pas timide. Avancez donc et venez vous présenter devant la classe, Monsieur le retardataire. »

Le jeune homme était un peu soulagé de voir que son instituteur n'était pas si sévère qu'il en avait l'air. Il hocha lentement la tête, ses mains serrant le bout de son uniforme, fit quelques pas et monta sur l'estrade. Il vit le blond passer devant lui et lui faire un signe de la tête comme au-revoir. Avant de fermer la porte, il lança un « Bonne journée ! » à la classe qui lui répondit avec entrain. Feliciano était seul maintenant. Seul, avec une vingtaine d'élèves ainsi que son professeur, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Ne pas faire de bourdes surtout... Se rappeler des conseils du blond. « Ne révèle pas ton nom. C'est très mal vu, surtout en ce moment. » Inspirant un coup, il ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter.

-« C-ciao. Je suis... » Il prit une inspiration. « Italie. J'ai 19 ans et j'arrive tout droit de Venise. J'aime toutes formes d'arts, je pratique le dessin et la musique aussi, ce pourquoi je suis en section littérature. J-J'espère bien m'entendre avec chacun et chacune d'entre vous. »

Le professeur lui fit un petit sourire et ses camarades déclarèrent d'une seule voix :

-« Bienvenue Italie ! »

Puis son instituteur s'approcha de lui.

-« Bienvenue dans la section littérature, Italie. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne année parmi nous. Je me présente, Roderich Eldenstein, mais je vous prie de m'appeler Monsieur Roderich. Tenez, prenez cette fiche de fournitures, vous en aurez besoin pour savoir quoi acheter cette année. » Il ponctua sa phrase en lui passant la feuille en question. « Maintenant, allez prendre place auprès de vos camarades. Vous pouvez vous installer où bon vous semble, tant que la place est libre. »

Feliciano, un peu impressionné par le ton distingué de son professeur, ne fit que hocher la tête, et fut forcé de jeter un coup oeil à la classe pour voir où il y avait une place de libre. Les élèves le fixait tous avec un grand sourire. Est-ce qu'ils se moquaient de lui ? Il avait un truc sur le visage ? Le petit brun s'avança vers le troisième rang, au milieu de la salle. Il aurait préféré se mettre près d'une fenêtre, mais il n'y avait plus de places de libre de ce côté-là alors... Il enleva son sac de son épaule et en serra la poignée avec ses deux mains. L'italien interpella timidement la jeune femme qui était assise à côté d'une des seules places vides de la classe. « En espérant qu'elle soit sociable... » Pensa t-il en avalant sa salive.

-« Euh, excuses-moi... Est-ce que ça te dérange si je m'assois à côté de toi ? »

L'étudiante fit un signe négatif de la tête et lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts émeraude. En plus de ça, elle avait l'air gentille.

-« Non, non, pas du tout. Installes-toi, je t'en prie ! »

Soulagé, Feliciano la remercia silencieusement et s'installa à côté d'elle, posant son sac par terre, pour en sortir sa trousse et une copie double. Comme il remarqua le regard de sa voisine de table sur lui, il tourna la tête pour lui demander :

-« Euh... Il y a un problème ? Je... Ne me dis pas que j'ai du dentifrice sur le visage ?! »

La jeune femme rigola légèrement.

-« Ce que t'es mignon toi ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien du tout. C'est juste que tu as l'air différent des autres élèves, ici. Déjà, tu es arrivé en retard et en plus, tu as l'air complètement perdu. Faut pas t'en faire comme ça tu sais ! C'est le premier jour pour tout le monde ici, donc tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir un peu dépassé. Au fait, moi c'est Hongrie ! » Elle fit une petite grimace. « Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire, à ce système de noms, mais bon. Et toi, tu es Italie, c'est ça ? Que je me trompe pas, déjà que j'ai du mal avec les noms à la base, mais alors avec ces pseudos … Enfin bref ! J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi ! »

Elle lui sourit, et Feliciano fit de même. Finalement, il s'en était plutôt bien sortit pour une matinée qui avait commencée de manière catastrophique. Lorsque le professeur se mit à parler des emplois du temps, il se fit très attentif, et le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter de ce qui était en train de se mettre en place... ?

* * *

**Et voilà, le chapitre 1 est fini, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et, pareil si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose, ou si vous trouvez qu'un passage pourrait être amélioré, dans une tournure de phrase par exemple.**

**GIMME REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS**

***S'enfuit en courant***


End file.
